Serendipity
by Couver
Summary: Surprises, secrets and questioning of humanity all manage to ensue during an attempt to clean up.


**AN:** Of course the general disclaimers, I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender - insert other general disclaimer bits here-. This is for Zutara week and it's my first time participating in it so I'm quite excited and hoping that I manage to complete all of the prompts and do them justice. Enjoy and thank you for reading my story =)

* * *

An advantage of camping outside as they had done so previously was that Katara had been able to keep her need for cleanliness and order at bay. She did this by reminding herself that there was supposed to be dirt on the ground and you couldn't rearrange all of the foliage, well technically you _shouldn't_. Having moved into the vacation house Zuko and his family had used unfortunately brought back her almost obsessive need to be in a fully organized surrounding.

Some of the group teased her, Sokka and Toph to be precise, but the others for the most part just let her be. Still, she kept her large cleaning sessions to when she was by herself and the others were off at the beach or practicing. This was one of those moments. Toph and Aang had gone off to practice earthbending, Sokka and Suki had ran off somewhere and truthfully she didn't even want to know where they had gone and Zuko had pulled a brooding, dark and mysterious but disappearing off somewhere.

Perfect. The damage Zuko had managed to do when he had been in his extreme dark and brooding phase had been generally cleaned up but things still weren't to Katara's satisfaction and in her opinion you couldn't go off and defeat a crazed Fire Lord when you couldn't even keep your house clean. A bucket had been found, water had been called over to her and a previous trip had produced enough soap to keep her happy.

Being a waterbender had actually helped her with her need for cleanliness and as she directed the now soapy water around the floor she found herself in the same calm state as when she was practicing her forms. Push and pull. Ebb and flow. Constant movement and the soft sound of the water as it ran across the floor at her will. The outside world was forgotten as she moved around in her small soapy water world complete with miniature forms that she created at will.

She was so deeply entranced in her own little world that she didn't even notice when a new set of footsteps sloshed through the water and stopped a bit away from her. She was however snapped out of her little world and spun around when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. In fact she was so shaken out of her safe and sanitary little world that she ended up slipping and falling promptly on her behind, it was not pleasant. With a groan and a sigh she looked up to see just who had disturbed her while trying to keep herself from becoming irritated or embarrassed.

Worried amber eyes stared down at her and although she would have immediately verbally assaulted him weeks before she found herself relieved that it wasn't Sokka or Toph who would tease her, or even Aang who would probably follow her around afterwards with apologies that only got in the way.

"Sorry, I did call your name out though."

Zuko was apologetic and slightly wary as if he were expecting for her to blow up at him, which was understandable considering their previous interactions. Katara simply stared up at him and held her hand out expectantly. It took him a moment but after that he quickly moved to take her hand and pull her up, perhaps a bit too quickly. With the soapy floor and his use of more than necessary strength Katara was promptly pulled up only to slip on her heels and manage to fall back down even harder. She groaned and he winced.

"Sorry."

Another sighed escaped her before she stuck her hand out again.

"Try not to drop me again."

He winced again as he once again pulled her up, a bit more slowly this time and with far more care than normal. Zuko steadied her with his other hand, just grazing her side in case she managed to fall again. He did not expect her to shrink away from the hand that had barely even touched her though. Her reaction had been so sudden it must have been purely physical and not because she was irritated by him. Instead of letting go of her hand he held onto it and lightly touched her side again, she squirmed to get away and managed to slip her hand out of his.

"Are you injured?"

Zuko was worried now as she hugged herself to keep him from touching her side again.

"I'm not injured."

Katara insisted but he didn't look convinced by the way his eyes darted from her face to her sides. When he stepped forward she stepped back which only made him more worried.

"Then show me if you're not injured."

She was clearly not amused by his request as seen by the way her hands automatically went to her hips and assumed her telling off pose. He took advantage of movement and moved in turn, darting forward to lightly touch her side. The laugh that escaped her finally convinced him that she wasn't in fact injured, she was simply ticklish. He was relieved of course that she wasn't injured, because although any injury would be horrible right about now if she happened to be injured and couldn't heal herself that could put a stop to some of their plans. Now that the relief has passed over however he found himself quite amused by just how ticklish she appeared to be. Katara could read his facial expressions, following his thought process as it switched from surprise to relief before finally setting on curiosity. That was dangerous according to previous experiences.

"So you're ticklish huh?"

His reaction was surprising to her; she didn't think that he would be the type to actually take an interest in something as ridiculous and random as ticklish spots. If he had just made a random comment about dinner or simply left she would have considered his reaction for more typical. Zuko moved around her like a predator, looking a bit too happy for her liking and oddly enough childish or at least closer to his age than he usually acted. Instead of pulling out a few water whips or freezing him in place Katara ended up racing across the still soapy floor, laughing already as he chased after her. He managed to grab her and tickle her quickly before she squirmed out of his grasp. The next time he trapped her she couldn't wiggle out so she fought back, attacking his sides and being surprised when he didn't react as she had hoped for. He even stopped tickling her just to grin down at her.

"I'm not ticklish, you can try but I'm just not ticklish."

Katara stared up at him clearly baffled as to how that was even possible.

"You, are not human."

Now it was her turn to attack as she tried all of the typical ticklish spots becoming more frustrated with every failed spot. Her eyes darted all over his body, trying to find a new spot to try and tickle. Hesitantly she raised her hand and he followed her movements with his eyes, of course the grin was still on his face, her fingers finally rested behind his ear and with one gentle swipe he was already jerking away.

Surprise was evident in his eyes, triumph could be seen in hers and finally they were on a level battle ground. Now they were both attacking each other and once she actually heard him laugh she was even more driven to make him laugh.

By the time Sokka and Suki finally stumbled in, after Toph and Aang had already returned, the main area was dry and clean, mainly because Zuko had managed to talk Toph into washing her feet before she entered. Aang was excitedly explaining a new earthbending move that he had learned complete with motions while Katara and Zuko passed the plates of food to everyone.

They had remained generally quiet except for a few comments where expected but between each other they hadn't said a thing. Still, they worked like a well oiled machine and simply relied on reading body language. It was comfortable and since none of the others commented about the way the two of them were behaving they must have been fine with it as well, or distracted by Aang's story and the food. The game was still on however judging by the way Zuko brushed by her side when he reached over to keep the fire going. Of course it wasn't one-sided since Katara somehow managed to see a spot of dirt behind his ear that she was more than happy to help get rid of for him.

Soft smiles were on both of their faces as they cleaned up after the group, something that also went by unnoticed by the rest of their friends. Katara only remembered her earlier bruises helped in part by Zuko for surprising her and then dropping her when it was time for bed. She shifted slightly in discomfort before finally settling down with the traces of a laugh still on her face.

Maybe the bruises were worth it.


End file.
